Be Careful What You Wish For
by Lexi.Ever
Summary: Ok, I know I wanted to meet the Akatsuki, but this was so not what I meant! Slight crackfic, maybe some OCxAkatsuki pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a crackfic, a complete and total crackfic. I thought of it when I saw pictures of the Akatsuki as chibis and then I was like...I must make a story...So here it is! I hope everyone enjoys and please review!**

**Chapter 1: This Is Definitely Not What I Meant**

"Can you please not hog all of the popcorn?" I complained to my best friend/sister. Fraternal twins, the two of us were nothing alike. Raven had long dark hair and violet colored eyes. Her name suited her and her goth style of dress and, as much as I loved her, she could be a bit too dramatic about certain things. As for me, my hair was cut up to my shoulders and was chocolate brown and my eyes were a bright blue. While I was a little more colorful than my sister, I was just as, if not more so, sarcastic and snide.

"Oh relax Bleu, we have a ton more in the pantry, why don' you just go pop your own bag," Raven suggested. I rolled my eyes and got up. Before you ask, my name is Bleu Jay. I know Raven and Bleu Jay, my parents were evil. Our mom had been obsessed with birds when we were born. I guess it was better than our little sisters name. She had been obsessed with the weather so her name was (are you ready for this?) Tornado, but everyone calls her Tor. She was only twelve while Raven and I were both seventeen.

I sighed and pushed start on the microwave. My sister and I had decided to have a Naruto marathon to celebrate a new episode coming out. We did this every time there was a new episode. Both of us were in love with the Akatsuki and pretty much every night both of us would wish that we could meet them. The microwave beeped signaling that the popcorn was ready. I grabbed the bag and went back out to join Raven on the couch.

"You're just in time, the fight between Sasuke and Deidara is about to start," she told me. I smiled. Deidara was, and will always be, my favorite character in the anime. He was just too freaking great for me not to love him. Can you guess who Raven's is? Yep. Her brother in emoness, Itachi.

"I still can't believe stupid duck butt killed him," I said munching on the popcorn. Raven scoffed.

"At least he went out with a bang, pun intended," she said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes. She was so not funny. We watched Naruto into the night and after watching the new episode, we both passed out on the couch. My last thought before I fell asleep was that I didn't care that they were killers and criminals, I wished the Akatsuki were real

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Raven's shrieking.

"Raven, I swear to god, if you are doing one of your stupid 'howling with the children of the night' things again, I am going to kill you," I muttered as my eyes fluttered open. Instead of seeing her rolling her eyes at me for mocking her I saw something I didn't think was even possible.

The Akatsuki was in my living room, but they were...babies? What the hell?!

"Am I dreaming?" I asked. Raven looked at me, her eyes wide as little Hidan approached her with his pointy stick and poked her with it.

"Ow!" she said falling backwards, on her butt. Little Hidan held the stick up to the ceiling nd held his arms open like he was waiting for someone.

"Jashin!" he cried, only it didn't sound right, it sounded more like he was saying 'Ja-seen', in his little kid voice. I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing as he fell lost his balance and fell over.

It was funny until he started crying.

"Holy snot!" I said covering my ears.

"How can something so little be so loud!?" I heard Raven shout. I didn't respond. All of the other little Akatsuki members covered their ears except for little Kakuzu, who walked forward and slapped Hidan on the head. Hidan stopped crying at glared at him. I let out of a sigh of relief.

"When I wished for the Akatsuki, I didn't mean for them to be...kids!" I said to Raven. Raven glared at me.

"Have you ever heard that old saying, be careful what you wish for?" she said. I flipped her the bird and she laughed. I looked back down at the babies. What were we going to do?

They were all huddled up and seemed to be talking to to each other, then little Konan walked forward with to paper roses and gave one to my sister and one to me.

"Aww!" Raven said. I rolled my eyes. For her tough demeanor, she sure melted easy. Konan smiled and I felt myself melt a little too. Damn. I knelt down to Konan's level and looked her in the eye.

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked her. She shook her head, still smiling.

"Do you know why you guys are...babies?" Raven asked, kneeling down next to me. Again, Konan shoo her head.

"Do you know how to get back?" I tried one last time. Again, same response. I sighed and we stood up.

"So what are we going to do?" Raven asked me.

"Why do I always have to make the decisions?" I asked her.

"Because, you're the only one who thinks about things!" she told me. I thought back for a moment. Now that she mentioned it, every time we got into trouble it was because Raven had tried to lead. Like the time we had gotten stuck in a well, it was all because Raven had wanted to go explore the woods and didn't think about looking at the ground before stepping on it.

"Fine," I sighed. I looked over at all of the babies. Sasori was playing with a little mini puppet doll, Deidara was playing with some clay (the non-explosive kind, I hoped), Itachi was just sitting there while Tobi was being used as a chair by Kisame and Hidan, while Kakuzu was digging around our couch for pennies. Konan and Pein were just watching, not the kids, us. They didn't look like they would be too much trouble...

"I guess for now, we should just take care of them until they return to their normal ages," I said, shrugging. Raven gave me a droll stare.

"That's it? That's your master plan?" Raven asked. I glared at her.

"Do you think you could do better?" I asked her.

"Tobi needs to potty!" Tobi said. Raven and I look at him and then at each other, unsure of what we should do.

"TOBI IS GOING NOW!" Oh god...maybe this wasn't going to be easy...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've decided that this story will be updated every Friday. I might post a couple of chapters today, but after today the next chapter won't be until this Friday.**

**Chapter 2: Babysitting Sucks**

"So...where are they going to sleep?" Raven asked after we got the whole Tobi bathroom mess settled. I plopped down on the couch, exhausted. So far this had not been very fun. We had to help Tobi use the bathroom and I ended up getting pee on my hands. Can you say ew?

"I don't know. I figure we can split them up and make some beds from them on the floor in our rooms," I suggested. Raven sighed and sat down next to me. All of the Akatsuki stared at us, their eyes slowly drooping. They were probably just as, if not more, tired than we were.

"I guess that works. Who do you want?" she asked me. I looked over all the members.

"Um...I gues Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Pein, and Konan," I said.

"Of course you take all of the easy ones," Raven scoffed. She stood and grabbed the sleepy Hidan and Zetsu while the others followed behind her. Our house was pretty small so it wasn't a long walk to her room. Once I heard her door shut I looked down at all of the other kids. There was a reason I had never wanted to babysit for the neighbors.

I did not like kids.

"Come on," I growled. I reached down and picked up Deidara and Konan because they had already fallen asleep. The other followed me to my room and, like Raven, I shut the door behind me.

Setting Konan and Deidara on my bed, I grabbed some spare blankets from the closet and laid them on the ground. I made a large cot for all of them to sleep in, though they would have to share a blanket. Carefully, I placed Konan and Deidara under the blanket and let Pein, Sasori, and Tobi climb in on their own. Once I was sure they were all asleep I climbed in my bed and I passed out.

The next morning I woke up (AGAIN!) to the sound of Raven screaming. I shot up and opened my door.

Raven's door burst open and she went running out of her room and into mine, pushing me out of the way and slamming the door behind her. Her normally pale complexion was beet red and she wouldn't even look at me. All of the babies in my room sat up and crawled over. Was it me or did they look a little older than the day before?

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked at me, her face horrified.

"Hidan..." she choked out. I nodded.

"Yeah what about him?" I prompted.

"He sleeps...IN THE NUDE!" she said sliding to the ground and curling up into the fetal position. I rolled my eyes and then looked at the other babies.

"None of you sleep naked, right?" I asked. They all shook their heads and I sighed in relief.

"I had just woken up and I was looking at Kakuzu and Hidan slash pictures and he woke up and saw it and got mad and I turned around and he was...naked," she said with a shudder.

"Stay here," I told her as I left the room. I opened the door to her room and or a moment I lost the ability to see.

Hidan was standing in the middle of the freaking room, swinging his cloak around, completely naked.

"Mutha fakers!" he yelled. For a moment I wasn't sure what he had said, his voice was just too cute, but then I realized he was calling the others 'mother fuckers'. Someone needed to tell him that little kids shouldn't curse.

"Will you put some damn clothes on?" I asked him. He paused and looked at me. Then just flipped me off and continued what he was doing before. I looked down as Pein and Konan squeezed in past me and walked over to Hidan. He paused again and looked at the two of them. Pein looked completely unfazed, but Konan was looking away shyly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Stop," Pein told him firmly, in his childlike voice. I had to resist the urge to giggle at the sound of his voice. It was just too funny hearing all of them talk.

"No!" Hidan snapped. I looked down as I felt someone tug my pants. It was Deidara.

"I'm hungry, un," he said. I choked back my laughter and nodded, leaving Pein to control Hidan while I went to get Raven so she could help me cook. I wasn't too sure about leaving the kids all on their own, but I got over it. They were the Akatsuki after all, what could go wrong?

"Hey Raven? Are you done being scarred? I need you," I told her. She looked up and stood, still seeming a little freaked over seeing Hidan being naked. We both walked into the kitchen and started pulling out items to make breakfast. I left Raven to work on the eggs and bacon, while I worked on making some pancakes. Needless to say it wasn't long before all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" Raven and I looked at each other and raced to Raven's room. We burst through the door and there was Tor...with little Zetsu trying to eat her.

"Help!" she screamed. I ran to Zetsu while Raven tried to help Tor. I picked up Zetsu and held him at arms length. He struggled to get out of my grasp, but I held him tightly.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked her. She glared at her. Unlike myself and Raven, her hair was blond and her eyes were a bright green. She was still young, but she was mature for her age, making her easy to get along with. Sometimes I preferred her company to Raven's.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm not ok! I was almost eaten by a PLANT BABY!" she snapped. I set Zetsu down next to Pein and asked him to keep an eye on him. Pein nodded in agreement and I moved over to Raven and Tor.

"Calm down," I told her. She glared at me.

"Calm down? Seriously, Bleu?" she said. I shrugged.

"You're not dead are you?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"So what are you guys doing? Babysitting for mutants?" she asked.

"No, they're actually...the Akatsuki," Raven told her. She looked confused. She had never really like anime very much so it was no surprise she didn't recognize the name of the most awesome group of villains ever.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Well...they are from Naruto," I told her. She gave a look like she thought I was insane.

"You mean that cartoon that you two are obsessed with?"

"It's and anime!" Raven and I snapped at the same time. Tor just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just keep them away from me," she said, leaving the room. Raven and I sighed, but then Tor came back, causing us both to jump a little bit.

"Oh and mom and dad are going to be out of town for a while, and the blond one with messing with the pancake batter." Raven and I gave each other a look. This couldn't be good.

Two seconds later, there was an explosion.

Both of us raced to the kitchen only to see pancake batter EVERYWHERE, literally EVERYWHERE! And there in the middle of the mess, was Deidara, looking way to pleased with himself. My jaw dropped and I heard Raven let out a small sound of surprise. Tor was just snickering, the little traitor.

"Dei...Deidara?" I finally squeaked out. He just smiled at me.

"Art is a bang!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I just finished this chapter and it's midnight so technically it is Friday so here is the update! I hope everyone enjoys and please review! If you review I'll love you forever. *hearts* Oh and P.S I am from Whiteland, but that is not where I am living currently.**

**Chapter 3: Is It Too Late For Introductions?**

"Is it over yet?" Raven groaned collapsing on the floor. We had been cleaning up the damn pancake mess for a total of three hours. The good news was we didn't have anymore issues, mainly because we had made Tor take them all outside to the backyard to play. For all we knew, they could have taken over the world by now, not that we cared. All we wanted to do was finish cleaning.

"Yeah I think we got it all," I said sighing. Raven stood up and leaned against the counter.

"Why do you think they're here, Bleu?" she asked me. I sighed.

"I don't really know, but it looks like they're growing. They looked older this morning," I told her. She placed her finger to her lips, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Hm, now that I think about it, you're right," she said. Suddenly there was a scream from the backyard. Raven and I looked at each other.

"Tor!" we both shrieked. Both of us raced towards the backyard, slamming open the door. Raven and I were frozen, then we both burst into laughter. Half of the backyard was on fire, there were little mini craters everywhere, Deidara and Sasori were fighting, Zetsu was eating...oh god was that the neighbors dog! THe thing that made us laugh though, was the fact that Tor didn't notice any of this. She was screaming because of a spider.

A FREAKING SPIDER! Not the fact that there was a fire and Zetsu was eating someone's pet, but because of a spider. I sighed, leave it to Tor.

"You take care of Tor, I'll go save Fluffy over there and put out the fire," I said gesturing towards the chaos behind my idiot sister. Raven saluted me and went over to calm Tor down while I headed into the warzone.

As I was walking I felt a little tug on my pants. Looking down I saw Itachi. I am so not going to lie, I had to bite back my urge to hug the shit out of him squealing, he was just way too cute. Instead I just calmly bent down to see what he wanted. His sharingan wasn't activated and his dark eyes looked at me with complete clarity. It was actually kind of creepy considering the rest of him looked like he was around seven.

"Who are you?" he asked. To be honest, I was surprised none of the other members asked sooner, but then again, they did just appear in a new world as kids, knowing mine and my sister's names probably didn't really rank high on their list of concerns. Pein and Konan seemed to notice the exchange and walked over to us.

"I'm Bleu Jay and the dark haired girl is my twin Raven. The little blonde is our little sister Tornado," I told him. Pein raised an eyebrow at our names and I shrugged.

"How did you two know who we are?" Pein asked. I cast a glance at the fire and Zetsu. It looked like the puppy was getting away, narrowing my list of things to do, but I still needed to catch the fire, before, you know, the whole neighborhood burned to the ground.

"Um, I promise to answer all of your questions just as soon as I stop the fire from consuming my entire backyard," I said moving towards the fire. I felt a small hand grasp my wrist. I turned around and my eyes met Pein's rinnegan eyes. For a moment I didn't see him as the child he was, but the leader of a group of deadly S-ranked criminals.

"You will answer our questions," he said in a commanding voice. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. He then released my wrist, allowing me to go take care of the fire.

Once it had finally been put out, Pein gathered all of the kiddy criminals (teehee, I had to do it) in our living room. Tor still seemed a little freaked because of the spider, she has a serious phobia, even fake ones freak her out, and I was covered in soot and was a little wet from the hose. Raven, of course, was the only one who still looked perfect, which for her meant all black entire, her black hair in a ponytail and her violet eyes lined with, in my opinion, way too much eyeliner.

"So..." she said attempting to break the awkward silence. I rolled my eyes and decided to take control.

"Itachi, Pein, and Konan already know, but I'm Bleu Jay, but most people just call me Bleu. The girl decked out in black is my twin Raven and the little one is our little sister Tornado, but we usually just call her Tor," I introduced.

"Hey! I'm not little, I'm actually quite big for my age," Tor protested. Raven and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever, anywho, what are you guys doing in this world...as kids?" Raven said, jumping straight to the point, as usual. Pein glared at her with his ringed eyes.

"We will be asking the questions at the moment," Pein said. Raven held up her hands i surrender.

"Sorry, you can't blame me for being curious as to why fictional characters are sitting in our living room right now and why they look younger than my little sis," Raven said crossing her arms over her chest. Pein just ignored her and faced Tor and I.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Well...you're in another world where you are fictional characters from an anime and manga called Naruto in a very small hick town called Whiteland in the state of Indiana in the U.S. of A," I told them simply.

"Where the fuck is that?" Hidan asked me. I glared at him.

"The planet earth dipshit," Raven interjected angrily. Before any of us could even move a kunai was vibrating in the wall, inches away from her head. Her violet eyes were wide as she took in Hidan's smirking face. Hm, I guess they still were ninjas even though they were kids.

"You'd better watch what you say little bitch," he snarled. Oh no. Raven was not one to back down from a challenge, even when it was obvious that she was going to be murder. Ex. what was happening right now.

"Excuse me? If anyone around here is little it's you pipsqueak," Raven snarled. Hidan opening his mouth to say something else, but Pein cut him off.

"Hidan!" he snapped. The Jashinist shot him a dirty look, but fell silent. What I wouldn't give to have that power over Raven and Tor.

"How much do you girls know about us?" Itachi asked us. Everyone looked at him and then back at us. Raven and I glanced at each other.

"Psht, I don't know anything. I'm not really into cartoons anymore," Tor said proudly.

"It's called ANIME, for the last time, jeez!" Raven reminded her. She just waved her hand, signaling that she didn't really care. I looked over at 'Tobi' who had been uncharacteristically silent this entire time.

"Well, we know some of your backgrounds and techniques, we know a couple of your weaknesses and we know how most of you die, but we don't know everything," I said stressing the word everything. I tried to be as careful as possible with my words. The Akatsuki were obviously growing quickly considering they looked like they were five yesterday and soon they would be old enough to kill us.

Some of them already were.

"So in other words you're a threat," Kisame said revealing a row of sharp white teeth. I shivered a little bit, even as a kid he was pretty darn scary looking.

"Or we're a ally, we know about your enemies too and we can tell you what will kill you so you can avoid it," Raven said. I gave her a look, telling her to shut up. I wasn't really sure I really wanted to help criminals.

"Really? Then we still have much to discuss, but first, we seem to be in need of new clothing," Pein said. I took another look at all of the members. Sure enough, what they had been wearing the previous day (a.k.a their usual garb) was looking kind of tight. I sighed, I knew what this meant. Raven's face broke out into a devilish grin.

"I guess it's time for a trip to the Greenwood Mall," she said, rubbing her hands together evilly. I hung my head in utter defeat. This was going to be hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay, chapter four! After chapter five I'm going to start switching POV's because I feel like sometimes it's hard to grasp Raven and Tor's personality. Not to mention, it's fun to see how people react to Bleu. So anyway. be expecting that soon. Oh and sorry if this chapter is a little crappy, I wrote it in a rush.**

**Chapter 4: Disguises, Potted Plants, and Deadly Driving**

"No, no, no, no, and hell no!" I protested. Raven frowned and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Bleu, they obviously need clothes, plus they are getting older which means soon they'll be needing even more clothes. Just this once, the mall won't kill you," she said. Tor rolled her eyes and opened the book in her hands. I hated to admit it, but Raven was right. There was no avoiding it...we would have to go.

"Fine," I groaned. Then I looked over at my little sister, who was still reading comfortably.

"But Tor is coming with us," I declared. Tor closed her book and gave me a dirty look.

"Excuse me?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Hey, misery loves company," I told her.

"Um...what is a mall?" a voice asked. The three of us looked down, well Raven and I looked down, Tor just looked forward. Teehee, she was so short. It turns out the voice was Tobi. Raven bent down to address him.

"Well, it is a magical place where people go to find all sorts of things and where people like me, gather ton mock the masses," she told him. I scoffed.

"Please, more like it's a place where people like Bleu go to die," Tor grumbled. Raven giggled and lightly punched her arm.

"Oh don't be so dramatic," she said. Tor glared at her and rubbed her arm.

"So this...mall, will it have everything we need?" Pein asked, butting into our conversation. The three of us looked at him. I had to admit, seeing so many piercings on a seven year old was pretty weird. Then I stepped back and really looked at all of them. Itachi looked like he could pass as normal, along with Sasori, Tobi, and maybe, just maybe, Deidara, but the rest of them...well let's just say we might as well all wear signs saying 'FREAK-R-US', ooh or better yet, 'FREAKS AHOY'!

Needless to say, this just screamed bad idea, but I had no choice in the matter. Raven had made up her mind.

"It does, but you guys are going to stick out like sore thumbs," Tor pointed out, reading my mind. Raven glared at our sister and then looked at the Akatsuki.

"Is there anyway you guys can maybe, I don't know, look normal, because if you don't Bleu is going to be a party pooper and not let us go!" Raven said, realizing that seven year olds typically didn't look like the Akatsuki. They all looked at each other and then Kisame shrugged.

"We can't use chakra in this world so there's really not much we can do," he told us. Tor facepalmed and I smiled to myself. Yes...victory, thy name is Bleu Jay!

"Oh wait! I have an idea!" Raven said snapping her fingers. And there goes my victory...and my good mood.

Raven gathered the...different...looking members of the Akatsuki together and pulled them into her room, leaving me in a stunned silence with Tor, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. Tor groaned and flopped down on the couch. Sasori sat down next to her, while Itachi just leaned against the arm of the couch. I pinched the bridge of my nose and leaned against the wall. Leave it to Raven to find a way around the rules. I noticed Deidara was messing with something in his hands, a sight that made me very nervous. Tobi was just happily humming.

Before I could do anything, Raven emerged from her room.

"And now, I present to you, the normal Akatsuki!" she said with a 'tada' gesture. From behind her, out walked Pein, who's only change was one of Tor's hoodies.

"What the heck Raven!" she snapped. Raven just ignored her and gently pushed Konan out of her room. The girl's hair was no longer blue, mainly because it had been dyed black.

"Please tell me that's temporary," I sighed.

"Well duh, her blue hair is too pretty to be permanently dyed," she said. I rolled my eyes. Next came Kakuzu, who was...wearing another of Tor's hoodies.

"What the hell Raven! Is using my clothes all you could think of?" Tor whined. Again, Raven ignored her. The next member to walk out was Kisame...again wearing Tor's hoodie.

"You know you really are a genius," I said sarcastically. Following Kisame was Hidan, who, like Konan had just had his hair dyed black.

After Hidan was...Zetsu? He was in a pot...like an actual plant pot, with dirt and everything. The only thing you could see was his head and the plant part was closed, making him look like a plant. We were all silent for a moment, staring at Zetsu. Finally Tobi broke the silence. Surprising, right?

"Tobi always knew you were a plant!" he said with a giggle. The plant part opened, revealing Zatsu's face.

"**Quiet.** _This was the only thing the girl could think of to disguise me!"_ he said. Raven giggled.

"Well, I've got to hand it to you, you definitely made them look less obvious," Tor said sarcastically. Raven just smiled.

"I know. Can we go now?" she asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, fine. I guess you did your best," I mumbled.

"Yay! I call driving!" she stated. I froze. Oh no...Raven's driving was...well let's just say I think she scared the driving instructor to death and then signed her own form so she could get her license. She smiled evilly as we all made our way to the car. Tor and I knew what was coming, but the Akatsuki looked confused. She hopped in the drivers seat while I took shotgun. We had a large white pedo van, so we knew everyone would fit. Tor sat behind Raven in the second row of seats, Sasori and Deidara sitting in the same row. Behind them, was Itachi Kisame and Tobi and then in the final row, where we had four really tight seats, was Pein, Kona, Hidan and Kakuzu, with Zetsu being held by Pein.

I buckled my seatbelts and grabbed the 'oh shit' bar, preparing myself for what was to come. Tor just grabbed a book. I swear, that girl could read anywhere. Raven smiled evilly and started the car. I took a deep breath as we began to move. Here we go...

She started slow, but once we hit the street she violently jerked the van the rest of the way out of the driveway, causing everyone in the car to be thrown around a little. Then, even though we were in a freaking neighborhood where the speed limit was thirty, she put it in gear and GUNNED it, and I mean, gunned it! By the time she squealed her way onto the highway.

"TOBI'S SCARED!" Tobi cried as we swerved through traffic.

"This bitch is going to kill us!" Hidan yelled. I turned around to tell them to calm down, only to be forced to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Konan was holding onto Pein, who was tightly clutching Zetsu's pot. Tobi was hugging Itachi who looked like he wanted to kill him and Kisame was holding onto the 'oh shit' bar next to his seat. Deidara looked like he was going to be sick, while Sasori tried to look stoic, but even I could see the fear in his eyes. The only one who seemed unaffected was Tor, who hadn't stopped reading.

Finally we reached the mall where Raven pulled a doughnut like move into the first parking spot she could find.

The van was silent for a moment while everyone double checked to make sure they were alive. Then Raven started giggling like a little girl.

"Psycho...she has to be a psycho," Deidara said from behind me. Raven, luckily, didn't hear him.

"Whoo! That was fun! Who wants me to drive home?" she asked.

"No one!" everyone replied. She just shrugged and got out of the van. We all followed and I was faced with my biggest challenge of the day...the mall.

**A/N: I have luckily never, met anyone who drives like Raven. I used to have one friend who's tires would squeal every time she took a turn, but that was the worst I'd ever been in. I've been told I drive like a grandma. =P Anywho, quick question, who is your favorite character from this story? Bleu, Raven, or Tor? Review and tell me your answer. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm not sure why, but I'm really excite about this chapter. I think it's because the idea of the mini Akatsuki in the mall just sounds hilarious. Plus I'm throwing in a goth, a mature for her age twelve year old, and a sarcastic stick in the mud. I love them though. By the way, The times for this story correspond with our current time, meaning, it's christmas, which also means...MALL SANTAS! Also, after this chapter I'm switching to the different POV's. Enjoy and please review ;)**

**Chapter 5: The Mall...Er Hell**

"God, why is everything so crowded this time of year," I grumbled as we made our way to the front entrance. Raven rolled her eyes at me.

"Because some people actually enjoy shopping and aren't Scrooges," she said. I slapped her arm and then looked over at Tor. I wasn't sure how the girl did it, but she hadn't looked up from her book since we got out of the metal death trap, not even when there were other cars. I was almost positive that one of these days she was going to get herself killed by not paying attention.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked myself.

"I figured we could just split up and search for clues, like scooby doo!" Raven suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"We aren't trying to solve a mystery, we're trying to find clothes and then get the heck out of here," I reminded her. She just waved me away and faced the Akatsuki. She put one finger to her lips and kept making 'hm' noises. I just rolled my eyes.

You know how most goths were supposed to be all gloom and doom? Yeah, that was definitely not Raven. Around her friends she would be all depressed and dark, but then once she was with Tor and I it was like she was high on rainbows. Seriously, the girl just never quit. If I didn't love her I would probably want to kill her, but she was my twin so that was more than a little out of the question.

"I've got it!" Raven said snapping her fingers.

"Shocker," I heard Tor mutter. I resisted the urge to smile while Raven just gave our little sister a glare that she didn't even notice.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I think I should take Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame, Bleu you can take Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi, and Tor you can take Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Zetsu!" she declared. Tor closed her book with a loud thump and turned to glare at Raven.

"Why am I being dragged into this? I want no part of your psychotic little babysitting gig!" she snapped, her emerald eyes blazing. I swear, other than the fact that she was overly short, Tor could have passed for a girl our age.

"I'm sorry to say, but you became a part of this once you got into the van with us," I told her. She sighed and hit herself over the head with her book.

"Why do I let you guys drag me into these things..." she muttered.

"Will you stupid bitches shut up!" a now ten year old looking Hidan snapped. We all three turned towards the Akatsuki, who, until then, had been just quietly watching us. I scanned over all of them, realizing that they had all gotten taller and looked older. Which meant we had better get a move on or else everyone at the mall today was going to see them naked.

"Ok fine, Raven, we'll go with your plan, just try to not do anything too stupid," I warned her, she just saluted me, grabbed Hidan and Kisame's hand and ran off. I looked at little Kakuzu who just groaned and followed after them. I sighed and moved to grab Deidara and Tobi's hand, bt the moment I touched his hand I jumped. I glare down at the little blond who just smiled at me and stuck out his tongue...not the one in his mouth.

"You'd better keep those hidden!" I snapped at him, feeling myself blush.

"I don't see why, un," he said with a shrug. I slapped him upside the head.

"Just do it!" I snapped.

"Ow! Fine, fine, un!" he said.

"Good," I said, before holding my hand out to Tobi.

"Now come on you three. Let's just get this over with before I overdose on Christmas cheer," I grumbled.

"Aw Tobi hopes Jay-chan doesn't die!" Tobi said happily as he skipped while holding my hand.

"Tobi, please don't call me Jay," I requested. Deidara snickered.

"You know, because you said that he's going to always call you Jay, yeah?" he said. I smacked him again.

"Ow! Stop doing that, un!"

"Oh quiet brat, you deserve it," Sasori commented. I shot the red head a quick smile that he returned. Thank goodness I had one other smart person along with the two idiots Raven stuck me with. I turned back to see Tor and the other kids still at the entrance.

"We'll meet back here in an hour ok?" I called. She nodded and then gestured for her charges to follow her. They all did, with Konan carrying the pot containing Zetsu.

"Jay-chan, why are people staring?" Tobi asked me as we walked in search of a store that might have clothes they would wear. I glanced around and realized that, sure enough, people were staring.

"Probably because of your mask, maybe you should take it off, yeah," Deidara said, his voice hopeful. Tobi giggled.

"Oh no, Tobi couldn't do that senpai!" he said. Deidara deflated and I sighed.

"Do you guys see anything that looks interesting?" I asked, directiing their attention to the task at hand. Sasori shrugged.

"Frankly, I don't really care where we go, just as long as we find clothes soon," he stated blandly. I nodded. I couldn't agree more. The whole mall was filled with people trying to get their christmas shopping done and all of the crowds was starting to make me feel like I was being suffocating. Finally I found someone that seemed like somewhere they would be able to find something.

Zumez (**A/N: Sorry if that seems weird, but it's a skater store and I plan on having Raven take the others to Hot Topic and Spencer's so I figured...this works.**)

We walked in and almost instantly a guy with dreadlocks walked over to us.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but then Tobi just decided to beat me to it.

"Jay-chan, what's wrong with his hair? Why does it look like ropes?" he asked reaching out to touch the guys hair. I pulled his hand back and gave the guy a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, my cousin isn't really all there," I told him. He just waved a hand.

"Whatever man," he said walking away. I sighed and then glared at Tobi who just cocked his head innocently.

"Just go find clothes," I said with a sigh. The three nodded and went looking while I wondered how my sisters were doing.

I got my answer a second later when I heard the sound of shattering glass.

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter was a little boring, I just wanted to set things up for what was to come. The next chapter will be Raven which means there will be, cursing, sexual abuse, getting chased by mall Santas, and...maybe...finding clothes. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we go, the first chapter in Raven's point of view. I'm really excited to do this because I love Raven's character and plus, she'll be surrounded by Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame which just spells trouble. Be excited...be very excited. Oh and I was kind of on crack when I wrote this chapter. Just letting you know.**

**Chapter 6: Attack of the Mall Santa! (Raven's pov)**

"I can't believe we got stuck with the crazy bitch," Hidan complained. I just rolled my eyes. Please, crazy me? Yeah right! I was a true blue goth...er true black goth. well, at least I was around my friends, family didn't count.

"At least she's not driving..." Kisame said. I placed my hands on my hips and glare at them.

"Hey! I'm a good driver!" I protested. Kakuzu scoffed.

"If that's a good driver in your world I'm surprised more of the people here aren't dead," he remarked darkly. I just rolled my eyes. They were anime characters, they didn't know what good driving was.

"So where the fuck are we going?" Hidan asked me. I rubbed my hands together evilly.

"You shall see soon enough my pretties," I said, throwing in an evil laugh for good measure. Kisame rolled his eyes. We continued walking, dodging the throngs of people gathered around the mall. Then we made it. The holy grail, my favorite place in the mall. Let me give you a second to guess what it is?...Got it? That's right, Hot Topic!

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan asked.

"It's the most magical place on earth," I said in a dreamy voice. Suddenly I notice two friends of mine coming toward me. I instantly changed my demeanor, going from happy-go-lucky to, I-hate-the-world. I crossed my arms across my chest and did my best to put a bored look on my face. Hidan and Kisame seemed confused by my change, but Kakuzu didn't really seem to notice, he was too focused on what was going on at the cash register.

"Who are they?" Kisame asked me as my friends got closer. I realized then that I was surrounded by three little kids, definitely not very goth.

"You guys go a head and try and find some clothes," I told them, pushing them towards the racks.

"Hey, watch your hands little bitch!" Hidan snarled. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. Once they had gone I refocused all of my attention back on my friends.

"Rose, Milly, I haven't seen you guys in a while," I greeted them in a cool voice. Rose was a blonde who kept her hair dyed hot pink and kept it in a boy cut. She was really tiny, but she would always wear baggy sweat clothes, always black of course. Milly on the other hand, always changed the color of her hair, the last time I saw her is was neon green, but today it was a dark blue color. She kept it cut up to her shoulders and was wearing an Edward Scissor-hands tank top that was cut along the sides, revealing her skin and a pair of plain skinny jeans. She was a little more curvy than Rose, but was still pretty tiny.

"Hey Raven, who were those kids?" Rose asked me, her eyes following Hidan as he...wait a second...was he trying to look up the employee's skirts?

"Um, they're my cousins, I have to watch them, it sucks," I told her in a rush. My attention was still on Hidan as he crept closer and closer to the woman in the skirt.

"That sounds like it sucks. Can't you just ditch the kids?" Milly asked.

"Um...I don't think I can. Bleu would be pretty pissed," I told them. Both of them groaned.

"Ugh, your twin is here? She's such a downer," Rose complained.

"She always has to follow the rules and is all business all the time," Milly added. I glared at the two of them.

"But she is my sister," I reminded them. They both rolled their eyes.

"Yeah we know. What about your other sister, what was her name, Stormy?" Rose asked. I glared at her.

"It's Tornado," I told her. She scoffed.

"Whatever, it's still a stupid name." I was about to open my mouth to tell her that Tornado was an awesome name when a shriek caught my attention. I looked over only to see that Hidan had flipped the woman's skirt!

"Oh no!" I muttered running over. I grabbed Hidan and pulled him, kicking and cussing, away from the woman before she noticed who had flipped her skirt. Once we were far enough away I set him down and glared at him.

"What the heck were you thinking?" I asked him. Jeez, I sounded like Bleu...

"I was fucking trying to get a fucking look you bitch! Why did you pull me the fuck away?" he snapped. I sighed. Suddenly. I heard even more screaming and...were those alarms? Hidan and I quickly moved over to where the alarm was coming from and saw...oh no...oh no, oh no, oh no! This was worse than this morning with the pancake batter!

"Stop him!" The lady from the counter yelled as Kakuzu ran off carrying a bag of money.

"Fucking money obsessed miser," Hidan snarled as we chased after him. I expected him to go out the door, but I guess he was smarter than that because instead of the freaking entrance he went out the window! The glass shattered, scattering everywhere and sending the patrons of the mall running and screaming.

"Kakuzu, stop!" I yelled jumping out the window after him. I paused for a moment as I met my sisters furious gaze. Uh-oh.

"Raven! What the hell is going on?" Bleu snapped. I grabbed Hidan by the collar before he could run past me and then smiled at my sister like there was absolutely nothing wrong...even though I had lost Kisame and Kakuzu was a thief on the run.

"Um...nothing?" I tried. She just crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Ok yeah, it's something," I admitted. Bleu walked over to me, with Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi behind her. Deidara seemed to think this was hilarious while Sasori had the same look on his face. Tobi was just...well being Tobi.

"So what happened?" Bleu asked again.

"Well..." and then I told her, well the shortened version. By the time I was done she was furious. She had decided to send Sasori to find Kisame, mainly because he seemed the least likely to get distracted, while we chased after Kakuzu. To be honest I really didn't expect him to be this stupid, but then again, it was money and knowing him e probably thought that it was finders keepers or something like that.

"Any sign of him?" Bleu asked me, as we paused next to the fountain. I shook my head and then looked around our group. One, two, three...oh no. Where did Hidan go?

"Um...Bleu?" I said. She turned and looked at me, but then we heard a familiar yell.

"I'm going to fucking sacrifice you to Jashin old man!" We both looked at each other and shot off.

Now this was just as funny as it was terrible, so be prepared. You know how during Christmas time the mall has old guys dressed up as Santa and little kids could have their picture taken o his lap? Well first off, I would like to express how creepy I think that is...and wrong. Second of all Hidan was trying to kill him. Yep, you heard me. Hidan was trying to freaking kill Santa!

"Santa, no!" I yelled trying to save him. The good news was that Hidan wasn't really good at killing without anything sharp, so currently he was just being held in the air by his collar. By Santa.

"Do you know this naughty child?" he asked me, keeping up the facade. I nodded shyly and then glared at Hidan who was cussing...AT SANTA!

"Um yes, Santa...sir," I said. He glared at me and dropped Hidan. I made sure to cover his mouth before he could offend Santa any further. I tried to walk away, but Santa stopped me.

"Not so fast, little girl, I'm calling security!" he said. I gulped.

"Bleu help! I'm being kidnapped by Santa Claus!" I screamed. My sister, who was only a foot away just gave me an, are you kidding, look. As security arrived and started dragging us away I finally realized something.

Bleu was right, the mall did suck.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I figured I might as well post Tor's chapter since I posted Raven's. Tor, was actually a character inspired by my little cousin who si seriously way to mature for her age. Her name is Sophie and I love her dearly. Don't tell my family, but she is probably my favorite cousin. I absolutely love spending time with her! Anywho, onto the story.**

**Chapter 7: Hippie Dippie Mom (Tor's pov)**

"Tor? What the heck are you doing here?" My sisters asked me as they wer dragged into the tiny jail cell with the rest of us. I sighed. I should have known my idiot sisters would get in to trouble.

"Well..." I started launching into the story.

After the two of them had left, leaving me alone with Itachi, Pein, Konan, and Zetsu. We had decided to go into the nearest store, which just so happened to be run by a really uptight lady who apparently hated children. Well to make a long story short, she told us we couldn't have a plant in the store, to which I told her that we were paying customers and could do what we wanted. Yeah, she didn't really take that all that well, so now here we were. In mall jail.

"...and a couple minutes after we had be put in here they brought in Kakuzu, who's been looking kind of pissy over there in that corner. Then came Kisame and now you guys," I told them finishing my story. Raven sighed and plopped down on the bench next to Deidara, who just kind of glared at her.

"If it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess, yeah!" he said to her. She just slapped him upside the head.

"Excise me, but this was definitely not my fault! Blame Hidan, he was the idiot who attacked Santa Claus!" I held up a hand.

"Um, I'm sorry, wait a second, Hidan did what?" I asked. Bleu gave me a blank look.

"You heard her, he tried to kill the mall Santa and now we're stuck here. I didn't even do anything!" she complained. I just opened my book. I knew this was going to be a bad idea, but no, no one listens to the younger sister.

"If you bitches would have just let me sacrifice the big red asshole we wouldn't be here!" Hidan complained loudly. Kakuzu hit him over the head.

"Shut up, because of you I lost my money," he growled.

"What the hell do you mean! You were somewhere else entirely!" I closed my book again, obviously there was no way I was going to get some reading done.

"What do you think their going to do?" Bleu asked me leaning against the bars. I sighed.

"I'm not to sure, they might just call mom," I told her with a shrug. She just sighed as Raven and Hidan continued to argue.

"Kisame," Itachi broke in. The shark-boy-man looked up at the raven haired boy.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How did you get here?" he asked. Raven, Bleu, and I looked at each other, surprised that we hadn't thought to ask that before. Great, their stupidity was rubbing off on me, lord kill me now. Kisame seemed to think about it for a second, then his face broke out into a wide sharky grin.

"I got a little hungry," he said. I blanched while Raven and Bleu just looked confused.

"I...I thought...Zetsu?" Raven said pointing at the pot that Konan was holding and Kisame. Said shark man, began to laugh.

"Kidding, I just got caught wandering on my own so they brought me here." I sighed.

"Well, that's pretty anti-climatic," I said, reopening my book.

"I demand to see my daughters! You can't keep them from me! Freedom to the people!" Bleu's eyes widened, Raven gasped, I closed my book. She was here. Mom.

A second later the door burst open and revealed her. The mother of the three of us, the same woman who tied herself to a tree screaming 'death to the man'! Yep, that's right. Our mother was a straight up hippie. Today she was wearing her favorite pair of earthy green bell bottom pants and a tie-dye shirt. Her hair was long and blonde, similar to mine and her eyes were the same violet as Raven's. Bleu was the only one who looked exactly like our father.

"Mom," Bleu greeted, drawing her attention to all of us. Instantly she fell to her knees. Did I forget to mention that she is where Raven got her personality?

"Bleu Jay Smalt! Raven Wing Smalt! Tornado Wind Smalt! What are you doing here!" she yelled, making us all flinch. Needless to say, we HATED our full names. We all three glare at majority of the Akatsuki, who had startled snickering at our full names.

"Mom, please don't call us that, and didn't they tell you?" I asked her. She stood up and smiled at us.

"Of course they told me and I couldn't be more proud of you. My little girls, fighting consumerism," she said proudly. I sighed, I guess that was better than getting in trouble.

"Who's the old bitch?" Hidan said, making Bleu slap him in the head. Mom blinked a couple of times, seeming to notice for the first time, the other people in the cell with us.

"Who are these kids?" she asked us. We all three looked at each other. Bleu sighed and turned back to our mom who was just staring at us with a confused look in her violet eyes.

"Well, they're sort of friends of ours, they were helping us fight...consumerism. Also, they don't really have anywhere to go and they need a place to stay," Bleu lied.

"And clothes," I through in, realizing that we didn't accomplish our mission. We seriously fail sometimes. Mom seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling.

"Well they can always stay with us," she said smiling at us. We all three sighed in relief.

"Great now...CAN WE GET THE HECK OUT OF THIS CELL!" Raven yelled shaking the bars. Both Bleu and I pinched the bridge of our noses while our mom went to go harass the security to get us out. Once she left our cell was quiet for a moment, but then leve it to Hidan to break the silence.

"The bitch is batshit crazy!" The three of us smiled.

"We know."

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, sorry. I hope everyone enjoyed though. Also, out of curiosity, I've been thinking about pairings and I wanted to know what you guys think, who should be paired with who? Oh and even though Tor is twelve I plan on pairing her with someone because here soon she won't be twelve anymore! *hint***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So about Bleu's name, I am aware that it is the word blue in french, but it is still pronounced like blue and the whole name it's supposed to be in french. I wrote it that way because I thought spelling it like the word blue would look too weird so I changed it to Bleu, and that is the story of her name! So for some reason I've been watching Desperate Housewives...yeah I know, kill me now...**

**Chapter 8: I'm Sorry...WHAT?**

"Make it stop..." Kisame groaned as we rode in the van back home. Our mom being our mother, walked to the mall to pick us up, so she had decided to ride back with us. Needless to say she had brought out her tambourine and had been playing 'spirit music' (a.k.a, random chanting and hitting the tambourine) all the way home. Thankfully Raven gave the wheel to me so she could sit in the back with Tobi on her lap. Why Tobi, you ask? Well because he was the only one who would sit with the 'psycho bitch," as Hidan so eloquently put it.

"Aw, come on sharky, I think it's kind of fun!" Raven said, chanting along with our mother. I looked at them through the rear view mirror and rolled my eyes. A now twelve year old Pein and Konan were discussing something in the back seat with Zetsu, still in a pot I might add, on their lap, were sitting next to an increasingly irritated looking Kisame. The third row was Tor, reading a book of course, sitting next to Itachi and Kakuzu. The second row was Raven looking around the Tobi perched on her lap, with a bored looking Sasori and a dying Deidara. Finally there was me in the driver's seat and my mom, who was oddly enough holding Hidan on her lap.

Don't ask me why she wanted to...it's to hard to explain...something about 'hoping her positive energy will ease his aggressive aura'.

"We're home," I said, pulling into the driveway, without the tire squealing, thank you very much. Everyone quickly exited the van and went back into out house. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see Konan and Pein. Zetsu had finally emerged from his pot and ran after the others.

"We need to have a meeting," Pein said, his voice starting to sound a bit deeper. I sighed. What now? What could possibly happen now? Our mom had already fixed our clothes situation (we were now banned from the mall so she went back in and got clothes for everyone, lucky us).

Once we had all gathered in the living room, I sighed. I never imagined meeting the Akatsuki would be so much trouble. To be honest, I had thought it would be more...ok, I really didn't know what I was expecting. I guess, I had just wanted some adventure. I snorted, I had certainly got my wish then. I mean, really, wasn't the definition of adventure 'trying to kill the mall Santa, stealing from Hot Topic, and being thrown in mall jail,'?...Yeah, that's what I thought...

"Ok, now, let's all get in a circle so we can raise some positive energy, I'm sure you've all had a hard day and need it," my mom said, plopping on the floor. I shared a look with Tor. I opened my mouth to respond, but then Pein stood up and interrupted me.

"Actually, I have an announcement to make," he told us. We all looked at each other and then back at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, shoot," Raven prompted. Tor just went back to her book and our mom looked confused.

"We have finally perfected the jutsu to send us back to our world, we will be leaving once we have reached our normal ages," Pein said glancing around the group. Oh, ok that made sense...wait...WHAT?

"You guys are going back? " Raven squeaked. I glanced at her. She always squeaked whenever she was surprised, it was actually kind of funny and I probably would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that i was just as shocked as she was. I was just composed, you know, like a normal person.

"Of course, you didn't expect us to want to stay in this world did you?" he asked her. Raven's mouth flopped open as she struggled to find the words. I rolled my eyes, I guess it was twin sister to the rescue time...again.

"Of course not, we just didn't expect it to happen so soon," I told him. He nodded.

"Well we still have to wait until we have reached our normal ages and that might take another day or two, but when we do leave, we have decided to take you with us." Ok, this time my mouth flopped open and Raven was able to speak.

"Why does Bleu get to go!" Pein glared at her.

"I meant all three of you." It was silent, and then there was the thump of a book being slammed shut.

"I'm sorry, the three of us? Meaning me?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. Pein nodded.

"Why do I keep getting roped into this? I don't even know anything about this!" she snapped. This was when our mom finally decided to speak up.

"Um, I'm sorry, but go with you? Where?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. I pinched the bridge of my nose and counted to ten. Guess who was going to save the day...again! Seriously, if I had a penny for every time I've had to save someone in my families butt...

"Well, our friends are going on a road trip to this forest that's about to be cut down and-"

"Say no more my eco-warriors! SAVE THE TREES! FIGHT THE POWER! If you want, I can even show you guys a great technique for tying yourself to the tree so the cops can't get you off!" she offered.

"Oh no, it's fine, you want us to be independent don't you?" Tor said sweetly. Our mom held up her hand.

"Say no more, I trust you girls," she said standing. She smiled at all of us before leaving us all in silence.

"Is that bitch always that fucking weird?" Hidan asked us. We all nodded.

"Is that why your sister is an idiot?" Kisame asked. Tor and I nodded while Raven just looked confused.

"So, Leader, why are we taking them with us, hm?" Deidara asked. Pein was silent.

"It is my decision," he stated plainly. I cast a look at 'Tobi'. I knew that he was really Madara and that he was the one pulling the strings behind the Akatsuki. That meant that he was the one who wanted us to come with them, but why?

"Bleu?" Sasori's calm voice broke in. I shook my head and looked at them. They really were aging fast. They were already at fifteen...meaning Sasori was finally at eye level with me and that they had all surpassed Tor in height, something I could tell frustrated her greatly.

"Hm?"

"He asked if you would have a problem with us staying here longer," he told me. I refocused on my surroundings and met Pein's ringed eyes.

"Of course we have no problem with that, though we're going to have to work out some new sleeping arrangements," I told him. He nodded, accepting this and then turned back to Konan. As the two began whispering I gestured for Tor and Raven to gather around. They both walked over...well Tor walked, Raven kind of did this weird skip thing.

"So where are we going to put them all, they're too big to split into our rooms again," I said.

"Well, some of them could sleep out here in the living room, but at least one of them is going to have to stay in each of our rooms," Raven said, shocking me. I never thought I'd see the day that Raven would come up with a good idea. Tor, who had once again been reading, thumped her book closed again.

"I am not having one of those psychos sleep in my room," she snapped. Raven wiggled her eyebrows.

"What about Itachi, he's quiet, likes to read, in other words he's your type." Tor gave her a blank stare.

"Are you trying to set me up with him or reassure me that he won't kill me in my sleep?" she asked. Raven just smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, it's late, I'm exhausted, and that works," I said moving towards the ten teenage boys in my living room.

"Ok," I said getting their attention.

"We've decided that most of you can find a place to sleep out here, but three of ou are going to have to sleep in one of our rooms. Itachi, you're with Tor, whoever is willing to can sleep with Raven, and I don't care who's with me as long as they don't sleep in the nude," I said giving Hidan a pointed glare, that he, of course, ignored.

"Ooh, I call Ray-chan!" Tobi said running towards my twin. I held back a giggle. I could tell Raven was a little displeased about the turn of events, but she went with it, leading Tobi to her room. I crossed my arms and waited to see who would be willing to room with me.

Needless to say, there weren't any takers.

"I'll sleep with you," Sasori said, sighing and walking over to me. Great, I got the human puppet. This was going to be an interesting night...

**A/N: Just a little cliffhanger for everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been really busy with Christmas stuff and I just haven't had the time, but I promise, even if I don't update for a while after this, I will as soon as the holidays are over and some normalcy returns to my life. =P**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ah, chapter nine. I plan on trying to get to chapter ten before next week, because I won't be posting at all next week. I'll be too busy being the 'woman of the house' and cooking and cleaning everything for my extended family when they come over. Don't get me wrong, I love having my family over for Christmas, I just stress a lot. Anywho, please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Madara is NOT a Good Boy! (Raven)**

"Tobi is glad he gets to sleep with Ray-chan!" Tobi said, bouncing along next to me. I sighed. I so would have preferred getting Deidara, Kisame, or even Hidan! Just someone hot and not Tobi! Stupid lucky Tor, getting Itachi...

"Ray-chan?" Tobi asked, noticing my silence. I forced out a smile.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Does Ray-chan not like Tobi?" he asked me in a pathetic voice. I paused, we were in the hall on the way to my room. I sighed and looked at Tobi.

"No, I like you, I just was hoping someone else would want to stay with me," I said, muttering that last part.

"Yay! Ray-chan likes Tobi!" he said jumping up and down. I sighed. I had to admit, he was the only person who could rival me, energy-wise.

"Raven!" I heard Tor shriek. I felt my violet eyes widen before I ran towards her room. I flung open the door to see...

"You called me in here for this?" I asked her, more than a little peeved. My little sister called for me because Itachi had activated his sharingan. I sighed, leave it to my little sister to have a flaming hot guy in her room and to be afraid of him. I had Tobi and she had Itachi and she was unhappy...what was wrong with this picture? Fangirls everywhere would kill to be in her position and she was cowering away from him.

"What the heck is wrong with his eyes!?" she snapped.

"Nothing! If you would watch the anime you would understand!" I replied. She sighed.

"I am not watching your cartoons," she replied crossing her arms, looking a lot less afraid. I did notice her keeping her distance from Itachi though.

"Well, if you're coming back with us to the Naruverse then you'll need to know about it," I told her. I started to go get something from my room, but then I paused.

"And it's an ANIME, not a CARTOON!" I snapped. She just rolled her eyes. I ran back to my room passing Tobi on the way.

"Ray-chan? Is something wrong with Nay-chan?" Again I paused.

"Nay-chan?" I asked. He nodded happily. I thought it over for a moment...

"I like it," I told him before going back to my room. I opened my 'obsession drawer' and pulled out the DVD labeled Itachi. Don't look at me like that, you all are fangirls too. You are reading this. Anyway, the DVD contained every clip that had something about Itachi on it, all the way up to his death. Then I headed back to Tor's room.

"Ok, here, watch this and then you'll understand him more, and the naruverse more," I told her tossing the DVD on her bed. Itachi's sharingan eyes were just watching the exchange.

"What's that?" he asked me. I just smiled.

"Watch it with her and you'll find out," I told him. I then left the room and rejoined Tobi, who was oddly quiet.

He followed me into my room and I went over to my bed to get some blankets so I could make a thicker mattress on the floor. Then I heard the door shut and the lock click. I flipped around and Tobi was leaning against the door, his demeanor was completely different. I felt myself backing up, but then I hit the bed and sat down, my eyes never leaving Tobi. This was probably only the second time in my life that I have been shocked silent...didn't really like it.

"What do you know?" he asked me, his voice deep and manly...meaning I was screwed, so totally screwed.

"Well, I know that black is my color, my mom is a hippie and wants to live on a commune, Bleu is a fun-killer, and Tor acts way too mature for twelve." I moment after I spoke I mentally slapped myself. I always did this when I was nervous. I babbled and now was not the time for babble. Tobi...or I guess I should say Madara, pushed off of the door and moved closer to me.

"No, I mean what do you know, about me," he growled. Oh no...oh no, oh no, oh no. I thought he would have confronted Bleu about this, not me! I was supposed to be the stupid twin, the twin that knew nothing! That was why I was failing math class!

"Um...what are you talking about?" I said unconvincingly. He chuckled darkly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and your sister both know about the Akatsuki, so makes me think you don't know about me?" he said. I sighed. I guess the jig was up. Bleu was going to kill me when she found out.

"Ok fine...we know who you really are, but please don't kill us! I really don't want to die at seventeen! I still have so much to do! So many preps to scare!" I cried out. Madara covered my mouth with his hand to shut me up.

"I'm not planning on killing you," he growled, removing his hand. I was slightly shocked.

"Oh...that's good," I said. He moved off of me and shifted to the floor.

"Ray-chan? Why do you look so stunned?" he asked me, going back to his Tobi voice. I felt flabbergasted (oh my god, I love that word with a passion).

"Um, no reason. Let's go to bed," I said. Tobi nodded and I pulled my long black hair out of it's ponytail keeping my eyes on Tobi. One thing was definitely for sure, Tobi may be a good boy, but Madara, soooo was not!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, this is the last chapter I am posting until after Christmas! Also, I love you all and I want to thank everyone for the support and the reviews you've given me! I seriously love it and it makes me feel a lot better when I'm feeling kind of crappy. Anyway, here we go, Tor and Itachi, how's this going to go. ;)**

**Chapter 10: So...Tell Me About Yourself (Tor)**

"Wow," that was all I managed to say after watching the DVD Raven had given me. Once she gave it to me, I offered to let him use the shower, mainly because those eyes of his really freaked me out, then I just popped it in and watched all of it. Needless to say I was still afraid of him, I mean for godsakes, he killed his entire family, but then...his brother.

"Tornado?" I flipped around, my heart jumping in my chest. All the images I had just watched flashed through my mind again. Itachi was a killer, but he was also an older brother who had wanted nothing more than for his brother to be happy.

"Um, hi," I said brushing my hair behind my ear. It had been a nervous habit that I always did whenever I was nervous around a guy, something I hated with a burning a passion.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me. I stood off of my bed and tried to smile at him.

"Oh nothing, I just...I know about everything," I blurted. I mentally cursed. Something about this guy was really getting to me, maybe it was the way his eyes could change like they did earlier, I think it was called the sharingan, or maybe it was because I knew that he killed his entire family? His face was blank and he was quiet as he walked over to me. My breath caught in my throat, the fear was rendering me silent.

"How?" he asked quietly. I sighed, and then walked over to pick up the DVD. Popping it in I went over to my bookshelf and leaned against it. A part of me wanted to leave the room, but then again, I needed to keep my eyes on him. He was a murderer...wait a second, Raven and Bleu both watch this show, did that mean they knew that he was a murder too...MY SISTER'S LET A MURDER IN THE HOUSE!

Gah, they were so stupid sometimes! And we were supposed to go back with them to this 'other world'? Oh no, oh hell no! We are not going with murderers. Bleu could probably handle it, but Raven? We might as well start making the plans for her funeral now! A sound caught my attention, bringing me back to my room. I moved my eyes over to Itachi who hadn't moved. I then moved my eyes to the screen...where he was dying.

Wait a second...

"You're still alive," I breathed. He turned and looked at me. He looked completely normal, but then again, from what I had already seen of him, he really didn't show emotion. I wondered if it was because he was just protecting himself...what? I read a lot of psychology books.

"Yes, I am. Where did you get this?" he asked me.

"My sister gave it to me. I'm guessing that in this world your show is a little a head of your actual life," I said. He seemed to think this over for a moment.

"That makes sense," he said. We were both quiet for a moment.

"So, tell me, I know it was your mission and everything, but why did you kill everyone in your family? And why did you keep your brother alive?" I asked him. He was silent, making me think he wouldn't answer any of my questions.

"You can't tell anyone," he said. I cocked my head to the side.

"Huh?" I asked. He looked at me, his dark eyes were serious.

"Don't tell anyone about me," he repeated. I nodded.

"Ok, sure fine," I said, my curiosity getting the better of me. If I had one weakness it was my curiousity...don't tell Raven and Bleu though, that is something they would definitely use against me. He was quiet again, something that I was starting to realize was a thing with him.

"I was loyal to the village, I had to kill them, and my brother..." he stopped talking. I held up a hand. I felt like I was starting to understand him a little. I know, I was only twelve, but most of the time I felt older than that. It had been that way since I was little. I had always felt older than my age, something I had always hated. I had no friends because of it, my only friends I had were my idiot sisters, and you've met them.

"You love your brother very dearly, don't you?" I asked him. He said nothing, but the answer was in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something more, but then there was a knock on my door.

"Hey Tor?" I heard Bleu say. I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it to see my sister standing there looking a little flushed. You know, I had always been jealous of my older sister. Her shoulder length brown hair framed her face nicely and her blue eyes were always so bright and vivid. She was just so pretty and I was kind of plain. Though a part of that might be because I was twelve.

My hair was a dirty blond and was cut down to my shoulder blades and always hung limply around me. My green eyes, the only feature I had that I actually liked, was framed by a pair of simple wire rimmed glasses. In all, I really wasn't much to look at. Again, a part of the reason might be because I was still twelve, but I still hated it. I wanted to look the age I felt which, assuming my sisters, or should I say Bleu, were my examples of seventeen, then I was probably around nineteen or twenty.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Bleu. She sighed.

"I just found out that the Akatsuki have no knowledge of their deaths," she told me. I sighed.

"Yeah, I figured that out."

"What should we do?" she asked me. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Look, I'm tired, can we discuss this tomorrow, with Raven?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded.

"Sure, whatever," she said. Something about her looked off, but I ignored it, turning back to Itachi. His eyes were watching me quietly.

"Sorry," I muttered. He didn't say anything as I wandered over and plopped back down on the bed next to him.

"Tell me about you," he said suddenly. I looked at him slightly confused, but I figured I might as well go with it.

"Um...well my parents obviously hate me because look at my name, Tornado Storm Smalt. Not exactly the best name for a baby girl, but oh well. I feel way to old to be twelve, but what can you do, I love reading, I hate stupid people, which is kind of ironic considering my sister is an idiot, and I know nothing about anime," I told him in a rush. I really had meant what I said about being tired, so at some point I needed to sleep.

He nodded, but was silent.

"Ok...I think it's time we sleep," I said breaking the silence. As I was making a bed for Itachi I wondered, how were my sisters fairing this awkward night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy New Year's everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but here it is! I'm really happy about being back and writing. My fingers have gotten stiff from not tapping the keys on the keyboard every day. I would also like to take a chance and thank everyone who has reviewed. I seriously love reviews and they always make me want to write more, so seriously. Thank you. =P Anyway, here's Bleu's chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Stubborn (Bleu)**

"I am not sleeping on the floor," Sasori growled as I laid the blankets on the floor. I glared at him and then crossed my arms across my chest.

"Um, yes you are. My bed isn't big enough for two people," I informed him. He just stared at me before raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Speaking of which, stupid pretty boys and their stupid perfect-ness...oh lord, I'm starting to sound like Raven. I shook my head.

After my little talk with Tor, I was more than a little freaked out about going to the Naruto world. If none of them have died yet then I wasn't sure what to expect when we arrived. Also, what if we had to keep them from dying and then we end up screwing over the timeline? No matter how many times I went over things in my head, they always turned into, we screw up and then we die.

The end.

"Then you sleep on the floor," Sasori stated, bringing me out of my whirlwind of thoughts. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Like hell I am." Again with the stupid eyebrow. It was bad enough that he was getting closer to my age and was...well to be completely honest, and if you tell my sisters I said this I will kill you all, really, really hot. He still looked the same as the older version of Sasori in the anime, but younger somehow? I wondered if he was going to revert back to a puppet when we went back to the Naruto world.

I kind of hoped not, he would be weird if he were physically cold along with emotionally cold.

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the floor," he said, crossing his arms stubbornly. I clenched my teeth.

"Well then, I guess someone isn't sleeping tonight," I said in my best sickly sweet voice. He just glared at me as I went into the closet to change (there was no way in hell I was changing in front of him and his raging teen boy hormones.

As I changed into my pajama's I started planning, something I always did when I was feeling overly nervous. I wanted to be sure that no matter what my sister's and I wouldn't end up dead. The biggest problem was that I didn't know what to expect when we got there. Would something happen to us? I swear to all that is good and pure, if were kids I'd-

"How long does it take to change?" Sasori asked from outside the door. I felt my face flush as I pulled on my night shirt and opened the door. I gave him my best death glare before making a show of walking over to my bed and pulling back the covers and settling in. His eyes narrowed. He looked pissed. Really pissed. Oh well, I didn't care, there was no way I was sleeping on the floor. I even turned away from him, so I wouldn't have to look at him anymore.

A moment later, I stiffened.

_Oh no, oh HELL no!_

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped sitting up. Sasori raised and eyebrow (AGAIN!), from the bed. Yes, you read correctly, the bed, as in my bed, as in there was an S-ranked criminal lying next to me IN MY BED.

"I told you I wasn't sleeping on the floor," he said dryly. I gave him a droll stare.

"Yes, but I never said you should sleep in bed with me!" I growled. He just ignored me and made himself comfortable. Stubborn little-

"I don't know why you have such a problem with this," he said suddenly, breaking me away from my string of insults.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. His emotionless brown eyes focused on me. There was a mocking light in those eyes. It made me want to slap him. Luckily, I have self-restraint. Lucky for him, that is.

"You seem to be very frigid." I was bristling.

"What?!" I practically exploded. He smiled, reminding me of the little boy I would see in the anime, controlling the puppets of his parents so he wouldn't be so alone. I shook my head, riding myself of those thoughts, focusing only on my anger.

"You're not very receptive...to men," he said, tagging that last part on the end just to piss me off even more.

"If you value your life, you will shut your mouth, right now," I hissed. There was that damn smile again. I was seriously going to kill him.

"Fine," was all he said. I watching him as he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. I knew he wasn't asleep, but I decided to settle down anyway. It was more than a little difficult though, considering the bastard was taking up more than half of the bed.

I thought it would take me a lot longer to fall asleep, but, to my surprise I managed to drift off pretty easily and before I knew it, I was asleep next to Sasori. The puppet master who infuriated me.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really short, I kind of struggled making it longer, please don't hate me! I promise the next one will be better. Speaking of which, next is Raven. I'm looking forward to writing her chapter. She's so much fun to write. =) Anywho, I'll see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I just posted a chapter, but I wanted to get this one up before the idea flew out of my head...also I wanted to make up for my short sucky chapter. In other news, I'm so excited because I get to see a friend I haven't seen in a while tonight. Also, I finally managed to make it to see Les Mis today. Seriously, a truly, truly, beautiful movie. There was a moment near the end when I was so moved, tears started silently streaming down my face. If any of you haven't seen it yet, go do it!**

**Chapter 12: One Last Fun Adventure/I Call Shotgun! (Raven)**

"Ray-chan?" I groaned and rolled over in my sleep.

"No Itachi...I don't want to watch SMOSH again...I need to feed the asian pear before in drowns in a river of sadness..."

"What the hell are you dreaming about?" My eyes snapped open and met a single sharingan eye. Oh crap. I quickly sat up and pulled up my covers to hide my shame. I got the feeling Madara was laughing at me un der the mask.

"You know you're wearing a sweatshirt right?" I looked down. Oh. Phew, thank goodness, I really didn't want the first guy to see my bosoms to be a fifty something year old psycho. I sighed and dropped the blanket before rubbing my eyes.

"Jeez, what time is it?" I asked. He shrugged, leaning against the door, in other words, blocking my only exit. Go figure. Stupid lucky Tor and Bleu. They got Itachi and Sasori and I got stuck with stupid Tobi/evil Madara. If there was every time that I hated my sisters it was now.

"You know why we're taking you back, right?" he asked, his deep voice making me shiver...in fear you pervs!

"I don't know, but I do know that I want you to go back to Tobi so you'd move out of the way and I could go get some breakfast," I said, muttering the last part under my breath. His visible eye narrowed.

"You three are going to keep us alive. You know things, things that haven't happened yet. You are people we can use," he stated bluntly. I gave him my best 'Bleu' stare.

"Yeah, that makes me want to go back with you," I said, rolling my eyes. He chuckled.

"We're not giving you a choice. Whether you want to, or not, you're coming back with us. And if you tell either of your sister's about this, I will just go a head and kill you. We only need one of you anyway." instantly, my big sister gene kicked in.

"Then why don't you just leave Tor, she has no knowledge about your world anyway," I told him. He was silent at first, then he spoke.

"Well then, if we need to, we'll just use her to...pursuade you into helping us." Ok, you know that phrase they use in books 'and then his blood ran cold?' Yeah, that just happened to me. It's real, and it literally feels like ice in my veins. Not fun.

"Don't," I said quietly. His head cocked to the side. It was such a playful gesture that I knew that he had reverted back to his 'Tobi' state.

"Ray-chan? You look pale, let's go eat, k?" he asked me in a playful tone. I sighed and nodded, feeling like Bleu. Now I understood why the girl was such a stick in the mud. Worry was a bitch.

He let me through the door, but instead of going to the kitchen, I headed straight for Tor's room. Without knocking, I flung open the door and was met with an amazingly cute sight. Tor was already awake, no shock there, and was lying on her stomach in her bed reading while Itachi was leaning up against the bed, his eyes closed. For a moment I thought he was asleep, but then I realized there was no way he would be asleep while Tor was awake.

Previously mentioned sister looked up from her book and her brows knitted together.

"You ok?" she asked. I sighed and nodded. Like I said before, worry? Yeah, she was a bitch. Without saying anything else I left the room to check on Bleu. Opening her door I found...

"Oh...my...god..."

"Ray-chan, why are Jay-chan and Sasori semapai sleeping so close?" Tobi asked from behind me. I smirked and crossed my arms across my chest as the two stirred.

"That's what I would like to know," I said smirked. Bleu sat up, her eyes half-lidded and confused.

"Raven?" she asked in a sleepy voice. Sasori then sat up, a smirk on his face. I had to slap a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. If there weren't wearing clothes I would swear that a little 'something, something' happened last night between the two of them.

Bleu, seeming to just realize what was going on, looked at Sasori and then back at me, before holding her hands up.

"Nothing happened, I swear! This stubborn jackass refused to sit on the floor!" she snapped jumping out of the bed. Sasori on the other hand, took his sweet time. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever sis, nice to see you had a nice night," I said with a wink, teasing her. She turned beet red and then stomped out the room with Sasori following.

We all walked out into the living room where the rest of the Akatsuki were all awake and discussing things. They all went silent though as they noticed us, one by one. They looked like they were all my age now. Seventeen...my god some of them were really hot teenagers. Deidara, of course, looked very close to his own age, so he just looked normal, but everyone else.

Let's just say I was a construction worker in my head. You know the one who yelled inappropriate cat calls to women? Yeah, that was me.

"Why is Nay-chan growing mushrooms in the corner?" Tobi asked breaking the silence. We all looked and sure enough, my little sister was in her emo corner again. Bleu shrugged.

"Probably because she is now officially the youngest again."

"A status she hates with a passion," I threw in. Bleu gave me a look and I only smiled. Then my best idea ever hit.

"I'm a genius!" I said brightly. Bleu rolled her eyes, along with half of the Akatsuki. I guess some of them were getting used to my charming ways.

"And why in the world would you think that?" Sasori asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall next to Bleu. I could tell she was pretending not to notice him, but she was failing, miserably.

"Well, since it's getting so close to when we're going to have to go back, I figured we could all do something fun?" Everyone was silent.

"Such as?" Kakuzu prompted. I was silent for a moment, raising the tension, then I exploded.

"We can go to the AMUSEMENT PARK!" Silence...I think I even heard some crickets chirping. I frowned. Definitely not the reaction I wanted.

"What in the world makes you think that's a good idea?" Bleu asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but come on, it could be fun," I said, giving he a good natured poke in the ribs. She just continued to glare, then she sighed.

"Fine, what the hell. Maybe if we go we can stop Tor from growing mushrooms in the corner," she conceded. I jumped for joy and then looked at my sister with a devilish smirk.

"now that she's finally tall enough to ride the rides that is." Tor's eyes were green fire. I just ignored her.

"The only thing is, I'm driving," Bleu said, picking up the keys. I just smiled.

"Fine then...wait for it...I CALL SHOTGUN!" Everyone glared, but I just ignored them and skipped off to the hippie Mobile (a.k.a the scooby doo sized van), and claimed my seat.

**A/N: Oh Raven, how we love her. She sure flips moods fast though. Oh well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ah, new chapters, gotta love them. Sorry if there are a couple more mistakes than previous chapters. I was cooking the other day and I kind of...um...I cut off the tip of one of my fingers...it hurtsx to type, but I love you guys so I'm doing it anyway! Anywho, on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 13: There Is Nothing to Fear But a Damn Haunted House! (Tor's pov)**

"Why is it that even though all of Raven's ideas are stupid we still end up doing them?" I asked from the middle row of the van. Bleu was driving, thank goodness, and I was stuck sitting next to Itachi and then Sasori and Tobi were sitting next to him. Behind us were Hidan, who was annoying the hell out of me by kicking the back of my seat, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Kisame and then in the back row Konan and Pein were whispering to each other next to Zetsu, who was no longer in his pot.

We figure that there are always freaks at the amusement park so he'll fit in. Besides, they weren't seven anymore, they looked more eighteen now, which meant, the weirder, the more normal. It helped that Raven was with us, as long as they were walking with her, they would all look completely normal...well everyone expect the shark.

"She has a point," Sasori brought up. Raven turned and glared at us. I just raised an eyebrow back at her. She rolled her eyes and turn back around.

"Well, it's either her ideas or nothing and the last time we just stayed home pancake batter ended up everywhere, the was a fire in our backyard, and Zetsu tried to eat Fluffy," Bleu reminded me.

"Hey, that was not my fault! The book I was reading was really good and that spider was really distracting!" I snapped, feeling my face flush. It wasn't my fault books distracted me...ok maybe it was, but still.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, either way, I'm the one with the plans, the two of you are just lazy," Raven said. Both Bleu and I puffed up, but before we could say anything we were interrupted by Tobi.

"Look, look! It's a giant wheel with lights!" he said. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"That's called a ferris wheel Tobi," I told him. He oohed and ahed, making me roll my eyes. Seriously, how did I get yanked into this? Oh yeah, I had an idiotic family...a curse, I know. I looked around at the rest of the...Akatsuki? Was that it? Deidara, looked to be a little amazed by the lights. Kisame, Zetsu, Pein, and Konan all had wide eyes while Itachi and Kakuzu's jaw dropped. Sasori was the only one looked vaguely unimpressed.

"That's fucking bright as hell!" Hidan commented, ruining the moment. Bleu, Raven, and I all gave him a look, you know, the look you give stupid people hen they say stupid things? Yeah, that one.

"Alright, now I just have to find a parking spot and the fun can begin," Bleu said dryly, turning the van down a row of parked cars.

"Fuck that!" Hidan said, pulling open the door and jumping out of the car. Kakuzu immediately followed. Bleu started yelling at them to come back, but then Raven put her hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, they can't get into too much trouble, it's just an amusement park, and if we do, they'll just get kicked out," she reasoned. Bleu sighed.

"Fine, but if they kill anyone, I'm blaming you," she said narrowing her eyes. Raven smiled, accepting this. I just sighed as Bleu parked the car.

"Ok, so, here's what I'm thinking, Pein and Konan are responsible enough not to do anything stupid so they can go on their own. Raven, you seem to have a handle on Tobi and he seems attached to you so you're stuck with him." Que Raven's exasperated groan, which was promptly ignored.

"And Tor, you'll be with Itachi and Deidara." I held up a hand, silencing her.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked. She sighed.

"Itachi is quiet and Deidara looks like you can pass him off as your cousin," she explained.

"Why would I need to do that?" I asked. She crossed her arms and stared at me.

"Well, everyone knows you're not really a social creature so if you're going to be seen with someone you need an excuse, so Deidara is now your cousin and Itachi is his friend," she explained. I opened my mouth to make a smartass retort and then closed it. As much as I hated to admit it, she had a point. Raven stuck her tongue out at me and I just gave her a gesture that most twelve year olds really shouldn't even know. Bleu just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, as for me, I'll take Sasori and Zetsu...well what do you want to do that doesn't involve eating anyone?" she asked. The plant man stared at her with his glowing eyes.

"I'll go with Pein-sama," he said. Bleu nodded.

"Alright, then it's settled. Oh! And if anyone sees Hidan and Kakuzu, they are your responsibility," she said. We all nodded and then were released. I sighed and looked between Deidara and Itachi. One looked calm and solemn, the other looked kind of cocky and was giving me a smirk that made me want to slap him in the face. I bet you can't guess who was who?

"Alright, let's go," I sighed. They both followed without saying anything. I hadn't been the the amusment park since I was a little girl and my entire family went together. I had forgotten how crowded and loud and...ridiculous the entire place was.

"So what are we doing?" Deidara asked. I sighed.

"I don't know, I guess we could go on whatever ride you guys find interesting," I said with a shrug. We walked around in silence for a moment before Deidara finally made our decision.

"What about that?" he suggested. I followed his pointing finger and saw...oh lord no.

"The Haunted House ride?" I asked. He nodded and I felt my heart move to my throat. I hated haunted houses. Needless to say, they terrify me. Not really sure what else to do I conceded and got in line. The closer we got to the front, the more nervous I became. Did Deidara hate me? It sure seemed like it.

"Are you alright?" I heard Itachi ask. I looked up at him, something I was already hating with a passion.

"I'm fine," I lied. He kept staring at me with his unnerving dark eyes so I just looked away. By now we were a the front of the line. Bracing myself, I climbed into the car next to Itachi and Deidara squeezed in next to me. Then it started moving.

"This is kind of fun," Deidara said. I just whimpered. Itachi, looked at me with a raised eyebrow. We turned a corner and out jumped, are you ready for this? SOMEONE WEARING A FREAKING MICHEAL MEYERS MASK! Needless to say, I shrieked like the little girl I was. Deidara just laughed. Itachi...well I bet you can guess what he looked like. Then we rounded another corner and were in a cemetery. I felt my entire body tense, waiting for something to happen.

Apparently we had interrupted a satanic ritual.

By the time we had left, I was close to tears.

"Is this scaring you?" Itachi asked me in a slightly confused tone. I shook my head a little too frantically.

"Are you kidding? I'm fine, I love scary stuf- HOLY SHIT!" I shrieked as a creepy old lady appeared with a severed head in her hands. Itachi's eyes watched me and then slowly I felt his hand reach out and take mine and suddenly, I didn't feel so scared anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I was kind of having writer's block when it comes to this story, but don't worry, INSPIRATION HATH STRUCK! Meaning I'm back to write more chapters for this story. I hope everyone enjoys and please review. d=[' ']=6 (that's supposed to be a thumbs up emotocon). Now, onto the chapter, oh and by special request I'm adding another character based on one of my readers, I hope you like her!**

**Chapter 14: Along for the Ride**

"So how do these things work?" Sasori asked as we weaved through the people laughing and having fun. I sighed. This was going to be a long night. Why did I have to pick Sasori? Well, I guess it was because he was the least troublesome out of all of them...wait a second...sheesh, now I was starting to sound like Shikamaru, something no girl should ever want.

"Well usually people pick a ride and then wait an hour in line so we can ride a three to five minute ride," I explained. His brown eyes scanned the area until he found what he was looking for.

"Why don't we start with that?" he asked. I followed his gaze and felt my stomach drop.

"Oh no, oh hell no!" I protested. He was pointing at the biggest ride in the park, the roller coaster. Now don't get me wrong, I usually love roller coasters, but the day before the Akatsuki entered our lives my sister and I watched Final Destination 3, you know the one where they all die in a roller coaster accident...yeah.

"Why not?" Sasori asked in a mocking tone. I sighed, unwilling to tell him my reasoning. There was no way I was going to give him something to use against me. Reluctantly, I shrugged.

"Fine," I groaned walking towards the line. Sasori followed behind me, a small smirk on his pretty face. The closer we got the more I could feel my heart sinking. The coaster rattled on the tracks above me and all I could hear was the sound of the other kids screaming, it was seriously starting to freak me out.

"Something wrong?" Sasori asked me, seeming to sense my hesitation. I glared at him and he just stared back, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Do you really want ride this or do you just enjoy pissing me off?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"A little bit of both." I resisted the urge to slap him. Seriously, I've never met a guy as infuriating as Sasori. I thought he was amazing when I first saw him in the anime, but as a person he was just an ass.

"Bleu Jay!" I heard someone call out to me. I turned and smiled, seeing my friend Echo running towards me. Now before you ask, her name isn't really Echo, we just call her that because she likes it better than he really name. Her real name was Emily Conner, the name Echo actually was because when we met her in Kindergarten, Raven had called her E-co.

As we got older we realized that Echo just sounds better.

"Hey Echo, what's up?" I asked her as she stopped, panting, in front of Sasori and I. She looked up at me smiling. She was almost as short as Tor, only surpassing her by and inch and her hair was in a pixie cut with two longer strands that framed her face and was dyed a mixture of blue and hot pink. Her eyes were a pretty grey color and sometimes when they were hit with a certain kind of light, they sparkled like snow. All in all Echo was very pretty and artistic and over the years she had become like a sister to us.

"I saw you and your friend here and thought I'd come say hi. I wasn't going to leave the house today, but something in the cosmos told me I should go to the amusement park and now here I am," she told me. I smiled. That kind of thing was just like her.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Echo this is...uh..." I paused. I hadn't thought of a fake name to give Sasori. Echo love Naruto and was especially obsessed with the Akatsuki. She knew everything about them.

Suddenly I realize how much danger I was putting her in.

"Oh...my...Goddess..." Too late.

"He can't be...but he is, isn't he?" she asked me in an excited tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked her feigning confusion. She ignored me and reached to touch Sasori, who immediately pulled back.

"Sasori of the Red Sand..." she muttered.

"Shit," I cursed. Echo turned her eyes to me.

"But...he's human?" she questioned. I sighed.

"Look, I'll explain everything later, just meet me in the parking lot after dark," I told her. She looked at Sasori again and then nodded smiling. As she walked away I heard her mutter something like.

"I knew something good was going to happen! Good karma, love it!" I sighed. Leave it to Echo...

"Who was that?" Sasori asked in an appalled tone. I waved my hand. I didn't want to Akatsuki taking an interest in her too.

"She's no one, just a friend. Now come on," I told him, trying to distract him with the roller coaster. It seemed to work because he followed after me towards the line. We were both quiet while we were waiting, something that didn't really surprise me. I wasn't really sur what he was thinking about, but I was thinking about Echo. Her appearance shocked me, I didn't really expect her to find out about the Akatsuki until we returned, but I guess if anyone was going to find out about it, it would have been her.

"How many?" the bored worker asked. I held up two fingers and he waved us through. I grabbed two seats in the middle and pulled the bar down, securely locking myself in. Sasori watched me curiously and then copied. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. It was just a ride, it was just a ride.

"Scared?" Sasori asked me. I did my best to scoff, but it came out a little more shaky than I wanted it to be.

"As if," I muttered. Amusement flickered in his eyes again as the ride moved forward. This was going to kill me, I just knew it. Tell my sisters I loved them...oh and tell Echo too...oh and tell Raven that Tor's in charge, because if Raven were left in charge I feel like the whole house would end up a pile of rubble in a week.

Needless to say I lived, but come on, I'm a girl, sometimes we have to be a little dramatic.

**A/N: So what does everyone think of Echo? I know it's a little late to introduce a new character, but my friend begged and begged so I finally caved and added her. Please don't hate me for adding her.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Bleh, I am so tired. I've been having trouble sleeping recently, not sure why. Also (and I'm going to repeat this question at the end of the chapter because I really want to get an answer) has anyone other than me read/watched the anime Higurashi? I freaking love it, no joke. I've always liked some dark things, scary movies, odd bands, but Higurashi takes the cake. Honestly, if you haven't seen it do it, do it now! I had trouble sleeping because of this scene when a character kills themselves by slamming their head into a knife repeatedly. Now, onto the chapter! **

**Chapter 15: Tobi...er Madara...er Tobi...WHICH IS IT!?**

"Why is it that somehow I'm always stuck with you?" I muttered bitterly to myself as I followed Tobi. He was frolicking (ACTUALLY FROLICKING!) through the crowd, cheering happily. Seriously, I was in public now, I had to maintain my cool goth status or else bad things would happen...horribly bad things.

"Ray-chan, Tobi thinks we should go ride that one!" Tobi said jumping up and down pointing at the ferris wheel. I sighed. He just had to pick the most boring ride. he couldn't have pointed at something more exciting? The ferris wheel was a Tor and Bleu ride, not a Raven ride. I should know, I'm Raven.

"Fine, whatever," I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. Tobi cocked his head to the side and gave me, what I assumed was, a curious look. You know, it was really hard trying to figure out what he was thinking with that freaking mask on.

"Yay! Come on Ray-chan!" he said grabbing a hold of my hand and yanking me through the crowd. Was this how Tor and Bleu felt around me? Wow, that really made me rethink my life a little bit. Nah, I'm just kidding, they deserved my silliness, I certainly did not deserve Tobi's.

"Raven? Is that you?" I heard a voice ask. I sighed. Not again...these girls were everywhere.

"Hey Milly," I said. At least this time Rose wasn't here. For some reason Milly was a lot nicer when she wasn't around. Next to Milly was a...*gulp* GORGEOUS goth guy. His hair was cut in that emo style that made my drool and his eyes were really dark and brooding, they kind of reminded me of Itachi. I glanced at Milly who was giving me a 'back-off-bitch' look, letting me know he was taken.

Damn

"Who's this?" I asked Milly, raising an eyebrow. Milly smiled proudly.

"This is Cole, my boyfriend," she told me, putting emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'. I rolled my eyes. Jeez, I get it already, he's your's. I'm backing off.

"Nice to meet you," I told him, using my best non-caring voice. I watched his dark eyes give me a once over and then he wrinkled his nose like he smelled something bad.

"I can't say the same." My jaw dropped. Did he seriously just say that? That's it, I take back everything I said about him being hot! Milly giggled.

"Oh Cole, don't be so mean. Raven can't help how she is." Excuse me, what? So much for Milly being nice...

"I don't see the need to be nice to someone like her. She's just a poser," he said coldly. Poser...poser? Did he really just call me a poser. I opened my mouth to tell him where he could shove his comments, but then another voice stopped me.

"Is there a problem Raven?" The voice was dark, deep, and way too familiar. Slowly I turned around and was then frozen to the spot. As I had thought, it was Madara, but he...he wasn't wearing his mask. I may regret saying this in the long run, but oh...my...gosh Madara was really attractive. He had the traditional dark Uchiha eyes and hair, but his skin was darker, he looked almost Indian, but it wasn't just his appearance.

He had this aura around him. It made me want to kiss him and run from him at the same time.

"Uh...um..." I said struggling to think of something to say. Both Milly and Cole seemed shocked by Madara's appearance, but I had to give them credit, they recovered quickly while I was still flailing in my many thoughts.

"Who are you?" Milly snapped. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Tobi, Raven's boyfriend." Take that Milly...wait a second...WHAT?! Milly shot me a look of dis belief.

"Prove it," she said with a smirk. Madara returned her smirk with one of his own. Then, before I could do anything to stop him, he reached down and grabbed my chin between my fingers and...*shudders* KISSED ME!

As much as I hate to admit it, once the initial shock faded I actually kind of enjoyed kissing him. He was surprisingly gentle and his lips were really soft and warm. When he finally pulled away I felt more than a little dizzy. Milly and Cole had disappeared, leaving Madara and I in line for the ferris wheel. I didn't shake off my feeling of light-headedness until we were on our way up.

"Why the heck did you do that?" I snapped as we slowly made our way to the top. Madara, who had returned his mask while I wasn't paying attention, sighed.

"I didn't like her. Killing people doesn't seem to be acceptable here so I had to do something."

"So you used me," I said, stealing Bleu's death glare. Madara's eye peered out at me through the mask.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, but don't think it means anything," he told me. At first I puffed up like a blowfish, but then I felt myself deflating. He was right, I didn't hate kissing him and the look on Milly's face was pretty great.

"I really need to find some better friends," I sighed to myself.

"Aw Ray-chan! Tobi will be your friend forever!" Tobi said grabbing me in a tight hug. Jeez, his personality changes were really starting to both me...

For the rest of our time at the park, nothing eventful happened. We rode a couple other rides and Madara didn't make a reappearance, something I was definetly thankful for. Well before we were supposed to meet the others, I convinced Tobi to head back out to the car with me. I was still thinking about Rose and Milly and how both of them seemed so bitchy recently. Had they always been bitchy? I couldn't remember.

"Raven! OH MY GOD! TOBI!" That voice...it couldn't be.

"Echo?" I questioned turning around. Sure enough, there she was running towards me with her pink and blue pixie hair catching the light of the setting sun.

"Ray-chan, who's that?" Tobi asked me as she came closer. I sighed and smiled. A moment later I was running towards her.

"Echo!"

"Raven!"

"Echo!"

"Raven!"

"Tobi wants to yell too!" Echo and I were both giggling as we finally met in the middle, hugging each other like we haven't seen each other in years. When we finally pulled apart, her grey eyes went straight to Tobi.

"So the Akatsuki really is here. I ran into your sister early and she was with Sasori and then as I was walking back to the van, where I was going to meet you guys, I ran into the most popular attraction." I was confused until she took a step back to see Kakuzu carrying Hidan's body-less head, which was, of course, screaming curses, as he dragged Hidan's body by a leg behind him.

"Oh...my...god."

"Yep, you guys are just lucky I found them before someone figured out that Hidan's head really is detached from his body and that it wasn't just a trick," Echo said with a smile.

"Emily Conner, I don't know how you were able to rein them in, but kudos," I said. Ever since the Akatsuki had arrived Hidan has been the problem child. Echo giggled.

"Well Kakuzu cutting off his head sure helped. Once I explained who I was, he agreed to follow me. Granted, he threatened to kill me if I led him astray, but still, it's something," she told me with a smile. I smiled back. Remember my comment about new friends, that did not and will never include Echo.

"Will you fucking bitches shut the fuck up and you, old miser, put my fucking head back right fucking now!" Hidan yelled, breaking into our conversation. Echo wagged her finger at him.

"Tsk-tsk, keeping talking like that and your going to have bad karma for life buddy," she told him.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Hidan asked her sarcastically. She didn't answer, she just smiled.

"Raven? What are you doing back here so early?" Tor's voice asked me. We all turned to see her walking towards us, standing in between Itachi and Deidara. A moment after she asked me, her eyes found Echo.

"Hey Tornado," Echo greeted, using my sister's full name. Tor was too shocked to really react.

"Emily? Raven, what did you do?! I thought no one was supposed to know about the Akatsuki!" I held up my hands.

"Sorry, I can't take credit for this one, it was all Bleu." Tor's green eyes widened. Echo just sighed.

"Don't worry so much, the planets are aligned in my favor and I've got a lot of good karma stocked up, I'm not going to be hurt anytime soon," she told her with a smiled. Tor sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tobi thinks that E-chan is a little weird." Yeah, Echo was definitely going to make this more fun.

**A/N: So two questions, first off, who should I pair Echo with? I'm thinking about Deidara, but I'm not sure. Question two is the one I asked in the author's note at the top, has anyone seen/read Higurashi? If so what do you think about it, because it is probably my FAVORITE ANIME EVER! It's just too awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so glad people like Echo, I was really worried about adding her so late in the story, but I think she'll make the story all the more fun and interesting. So now we are onto Tor's chapter and guess what? It's almost time!**

**Chapter 16: Movie Night!**

"You guys are all here," I heard Bleu's voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw her moving towards me, Sasori next to her. I crossed my arms and gave her my best angry look.

"You told Emily?" I asked her. I was the only one who really ever called her that, even though I knew she prefered Echo. I guess it was because I hated my name and I didn't want to call anyone else a strange name, this did not include my sisters though. They could turn their names into something normal, but they didn't so they deserved it. *cough* Ray, *cough* Jay.

"I didn't tell her, she saw Sasori and knew it was him," she told me. I rolled my eyes. great so now we were dragging Emily along for the ride. What if she got hurt? It would be our fault. These men were unstable, I knew anything could happen. I wondered if my sisters realized that.

"Relax, guys, this was meant to happen, I just know it," Emily said smiling. I just rolled my eyes. Her and her new age 'wisdom'.

"Tobi thinks that E-chan talks funny," Tobi said. Emily smiled at him.

"It's ok, a lot of people think that," she said brightly.

"You say that like it's a good thing," I muttered. I was already getting aggravated, don't get me wrong, I loved Emily, but when all three of them were together, the stupid was just overwhelming.

"Can we fucking go already? The miser won't stitch my fucking head back on until we get back to the fucking house," Hidan complained. I glanced around at all of us.

"Can we even all fit in the van?" I asked. Emily answered my question by pulling out her own set of keys.

"I'll just follow you guys," she told us with a smile. Great so now we were going to have a eco-friendly purple prius in our driveway along with our hippie van...whoo hoo.

We all piled into the van, Bleu driving of course, and headed back to the house. I pulled out a book, but I was having trouble reading. All I could really think about was when Itachi took my hand in the haunted house. I was still a little unnerved after learning about his past, but he really didn't seem as bad as the others.

"So where's the fucking freaky bitch?" My point proven.

"Behind you," Emily said, appearing behind the foul mouthed ninja. He jumped, surprised by her appearance. She always moved silently, like a cat. Needless to say it was kind of unnerving.

"So, tell us, who is this girl?" Pein ordered, facing Bleu. She sighed and shared a look with Raven.

"She's another friend of ours who likes the show you come from," she told him. His strange ringed eyes moved to Emily and he looked her over.

"Does she know things about us the same as you do?" he asked. Bleu tensed. She knew that if she lied Pein would probably know, but telling the truth would mean Emily would be stuck in this mess too.

"Of course I do," Emily answered for her. Raven facepalmed and Bleu just deflated. So much for keeping her out of this.

"Then it is decided, you'll be coming with us back to our world," he stated. In that moment I noticed they were al starting to look different. Deidara still looked like he was around eighteen and Itachi looked the way he did in the episodes I saw of him. The rest looked much older, meaning it was almost time. Bleu and Raven seemed to notice it as well.

"How much longer do you think it'll be before we go?" Raven asked. The only girl, I think her name was Konan, met her gaze. She was starting to look much more mature and adult, making me realize that she was actually really pretty.

"Not much longer, we'll probably leave once it gets dark. It seems as though the older we get the faster we age," she told us. We nodded.

"So what should we do until then?" Emily asked. Raven snapped and I resisted the urge to groan. This was all we need, another one of Raven's dumb plans.

"Ooh, Ray-chan has an idea!" Tobi said clapping.

"Yes, yes I do," she said smugly. Bleu pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, let's hear it," she said reluctantly.

" How about we watch a movie?" she suggested. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

"Raven...that is the first non-crazy idea you've had since the Akatsuki have been here," Bleu breathed. Raven smiled proudly.

"What's a 'movie'?" Sasori asked. As Bleu moved to explain it and Raven went to the kitchen to make popcorn, I went to Raven's room to find a movie we could all watch. I didn't notice that Itachi was following after me.

"You seem reluctant to leave this world," he said, making me jump. I turned and glared at him.

"Jeez, you could make some noise when you enter a room you know! This isn't like your world, I'm not trying to kill you," I complained. He didn't say anything, he was just waiting for me to reply to his comment.

"I don't know anything about your world," I said finally. He nodded.

"We're not going to let any of you get hurt," he told me. I rolled my eyes. From what I had learned, we were in more danger with them than without them in that world. They were criminals and killers and some of them wouldn't even think twice if myself or my sisters were killed.

Finally I found a movie that everyone might enjoy.

"'The Strangers'? Are you kidding?" Bleu asked glaring at me. I shrugged, but inside I was smiling. I guess I was trying to see if I could scare the Akatsuki and it was the scariest movie I could think of. It didn't really scare me though, I knew it was just a movie. It wasn't like Haunted Houses, nothing could reach out and grab me through a movie.

Bleu took the movie from me and put it in and we all settled down to watch it. We only had a large chair, a couch, and a love seat as furniture, so some of us had to sit on the floor, but it was actually kind of comfortable. Pein and Konan sat in the chair together, as it was big enough to fit the two of them comfortably. Hidan sat on the arm of the couch and Raven sat next time him, grimacing as Tobi curled up next to her. They looked like a reversed couple with the boy cuddling up to the girl.

Next to Tobi was Kakuzu who just looked very bored. In the love seat, Bleu was trying to sit as far away from Sasori as possible without any luck because Kisame had sat on the other side of Sasori, making it so that he had to be so close to Bleu that they were touching. Emily was leaning against the side of the arm Hidan wasn't sitting on and Deidara was sitting in front of it. I watched as Emily started playing with his hair, he didn't even move, making me wonder if he even felt it.

Zetsu was sitting in front of Pein an Konan, but I'm not really sure if sitting was the right word to use. It was more like he was sticking out of the ground just enough so that he could see. Finally I was leaning up against Bleu's legs with Itachi on the other side of me, leaning against the arm of the love seat. I wasn't sure why he kept hanging around me, it was starting to make me kind of nervous, but I pushed my feelings aside as the movie started up.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, I've just been really busy with life and such, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story and I will be posting again here soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok so, three things, one I know some people are concerned with the Itachi and Tor pairing, but I explained before that it will work, trust me. Second, Echo is the last character, there will be no more added. that would just be crazy. And finally, sorry it's been so long since I last posted, I know I suck, but I've just been so busy with college and things have been kind of crazy. Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 17: Time to Go! (Echo)**

"Holy mother fucking shit! What is with that guy's face! He looks like a ghost!" Hidan commented. I giggled, but Tor groaned.

"It's called a mask, relax," she snapped. Her aura, which had shifted closer to her body when Itachi sat close to her, flared, showing her annoyance. I smiled and continued to play with Deidara's hair. I never imagined it to be so soft. It reminded me of a kitten's fur.

"Why doesn't that girl just fight back? Is she really that weak?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because it's a movie and in the movie she's supposed to be a vulnerable woman home alone where pyschos can just pop up and kill her," Bleu said dryly.

"Does that happen a lot in this world?" Kisame asked. I shook my head.

"Not like this, but yes it does. People in this world aren't ninja, and a lot of them don't have the skills to fight an intruder off," I told him. He just hrumphed.

"Ray-chan, Tobi is scared!" I heard Tobi say. Raven sighed.

"It's just a movie-EEP!" she said jumping as the killers started banging on the door. Tor laughed.

"Yeah, but it scared you," she said. Raven glared at her, but then turned her attention back to the movie. I was very glad that I had managed to find Bleu and Raven before they had gone to the other world. This was an adventure I wanted to be a part of. Besides I felt like I was meant to go with them.

The Fates had decided that I would.

"Holy crap that guy jus killed his friend!" Kisame said laughing. We all looked at him and looked back confused.

"What?"

"That's not exactly supposed to be funny," Bleu informed him.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be sad!" Raven joined in. The shark man just shrugged.

"I just think the guys an idiot, he should have known it was his friend."

"How? There is no chakra in our world, remember?" Tor asked.

"Oh yeah..." They all sighed. I smiled. Bleu's aura, which normally stayed very tightly pressed against her body was pulsing against it's bonds, trying to connect to the people around us. For once she wanted to be a part of things and to make friends, something Bleu didn't really do.

Raven's, on the other hand, would go from light to dark depending on who was around her. She would pretend to be dark around her goth friends, but now it was consistently light. She was learning to be happy with herself. Then there was Tor.

Her aura was more active then I had ever seen it. Normally it was strictly grey, logical. For once I was seeing flashes of other colors. Though it still contained a maturity that was abnormal for a girl her age. She seemed almost older than Raven and Bleu sometimes, but now she was just gaining emotion.

The Akatsuki was changing them.

"This movie is kind of boring," Deidara commented.

"How so?" I asked him. He turned around, seeming surprised that I was there. I guess he didn't notice my presence.

"There's no exploding," he said simply. I thought about it and nodded. I guessed it made sense that he would think that.

"Well either way it's over now," Kisame said standing up and stretching. Bleu took that opportunity to shoot up and get as far from Sasori as possible.

"While that was interesting it is time for us to go," Pein announced. I looked over all of the Akatsuki members. He was right, they had all returned to their normal age.

"So...what will happen when we go with you?" Tor asked, sounding cautious.

"Honestly, we don't know, but we are not leaving you here with all that you know." Tor sighed, but didn't say anything more. I began bouncing on my heels, excited to go to the other world, as the Akatsuki started the jutsu that would bring us back.

"Echo," Bleu called. I looked at her and saw that she was holding out a hand. I smiled and took it before reaching for Tor's hand. She took mine and smiled.

"Thanks Emily." She then took Raven's hand and Raven grabbed Bleu's other hand. We were ready for whatever was going to happen. I bit my lip to keep the smile off my face. I knew that the other world was different, but I also knew that the Akatsuki was good for my friends and who knows, maybe this would help them all to grow.

Even me.

"Alright, let's go," we all heard Pein say. There was then a sudden flash of light and the sensation of hovering. A moment later we touched down. All of us slipped and hit the ground butts first. I heard the Akatsuki laughing at us, but I disregarded them and went to rub my butt. Then I caught sight of everyone ese and was unable to stop smiling.

"Um, guys?" I said, trying to get their attention. They all looked at me and their eyes popped and then they looked down at themselves.

"Well...I didn't expect this," Tor said sounding like she was trying to keep her calm.

"Ugh..." Bleu groaned.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Raven snapped. I guess none of hem were prepared for this.

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short. Any guesses on what's different about them? Please review!**


End file.
